


you don't know what you do to me.

by xbabyghoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: FROM ANONYMOUS:Specifics okay I can do that! Shes a coworker of his?? And is really soft??? And hes liked her for a while?? (Some of that "you dont know what you do to me" and "I've wanted this for so long" shit would be GREAT!! also begging.) Thank you, you're a godsend 🙌🙌🙌 In hindsight I’d like to add two (2) points. 1. No daddy kink, thank you and goodnight. 2. Biting??? If possible?? Doesnt have to be much, thanks!





	you don't know what you do to me.

you had agreed to go on a date with gavin. you two had been dancing around each other for a while now and everyone could see it. he acted just slightly different with you. he spoke a little softer with you, toned down his cockiness just a bit. tried not to yell or shout as much around you. it had come as a surprise to you when he asked you out, but you couldn’t help the little smile that graced your lips for the rest of the day. 

the date had gone really well. the two of you had hit it off and you had to admit you enjoyed gavin’s company. you had invited him back to your place for a coffee. as you worked away at making coffee for the two of you, he was picking out a movie for the two of you to watch.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
it goes without saying that eventually, your coffees end up half full on the table, both of you too preoccupied with each other to even pay attention to the movie that was playing in the background. you were settled into gavin’s lap, arms around his neck as he held onto your waist, very much leading the makeout session. he pulled away after a moment, giving you a grin. “you mind if i take off your shirt?” he asked, moving his hands to the hem once he was given the go ahead.

your shirt meets the floor and soon gavin’s lips are trailing down your jaw and neck, leaving little nips to the skin every so often. you sigh in pleasure, tipping your head to give him more room as his hands pull you closer to him, feeling him growing hard against you. you give your hips a little testing roll, biting down on your lip at the groan it makes gavin release.

“do you know what you do t’me? been thinking about this for a long time now,” he mutters, biting down a little harder against your neck. a moan escapes your mouth and he chuckles, leaving another bite against your shoulder. “you wanna take this to the bedroom?” he asks. he’s definitely surprised at the little shake of your head before you pull him into another kiss. “no bedroom? color me surprised.” he teases.

“shut up,” you mutter, smacking his arm and laughing softly. your laugh trails off into a moan as his lips move down to mouth at your breasts through your bra, hands trailing up your back to unclasp your bra, getting it off of you and letting it fall to the floor to join your shirt. “o-oh,” you mewl, one hand resting against the back of his neck as his mouth makes it’s way over your left nipple, one hand coming up to play with your right to keep it from feeling neglected. your hips had started to move subconsciously, rocking yourself down against gavin’s hard-on.

he groans against you, switching his hand and mouth and continuing to give your nipples plenty of attention. he pulled away after a moment, eyes dark as he looked up at you. “normally i’d draw this out, maybe make you cum with my mouth first but god…i fuckin’ want you so bad right now. i’ve wanted this for a while.” he murmurs, lips brushing against your chest. “i really just wanna fuck you right now.”

you nod your head before moving off his lap to get out of the rest of your clothes. he undoes his belt and fly, moving his jeans enough to get his cock out, stroking it a few times before you move back into his lap. you wrap your hand around his cock, running the head along your wet heat a few times, enjoying the reaction it got out of the detective. you steady yourself with your free hand on his shoulder, sinking down onto his cock with a moan, head falling back.

“fuck, you’re tight,” he groans, hands gripping onto your hips as you start to move them in a slow rhythm. he was thick, stretching you out in the best of ways as you continued to rock your hips. one of gavin’s hands trails from your hip to your clit, beginning to rub circles in time with your movements. he had to admit, he was liking the sounds he was pulling from you and he wanted to hear more of them. he surged forward, mouth going back to giving your nipples some attention. 

your head was swimming in pleasure, fingers gripping at gavin’s shirt as you felt the fire in your belly starting to grow hotter, walls gripping gavin’s cock a little tighter as your hips moved just a little faster. 

“you gonna cum, sweetheart?” he murmured against your skin. you could practically hear his smirk. you moaned out a yes, eyes closed and head back as his fingers slowed on your clit. “how bad d’you want it, baby?” he asked, moving back to get a better look at you. 

“god, so bad. please. gavin, please, i’m close.” you moaned, eyes hazy as you looked at him. 

“gonna have to ask a little better than that.” 

you let out a whine, head dropping forward for a moment as you gripped his shirt that much tighter. “gavin, please. please please please. i’m so fucking close and i wanna cum on your cock. please.” you whimpered, thighs trembling softly.

“there we go…good girl,” he purred, moving again to press his lips to your neck, sucking and biting at the skin as his fingers sped up to match your pace. “c’mon, cum for me.” he murmured, breath hot against your skin. 

you whimpered once more, fire burning hot before it exploded and you fell over the edge. your walls spasming around gavin’s cock as you came, gavin following close behind you with a small groan against your neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
the two of you stayed close together for a few moments, catching your breath and coming down from your highs. he moved you gently enough to pull himself out of you, wrapping his arms around you again and humming. 

“i think i’d call this a successful date.” he says with a laugh. “maybe i can take you out again?”


End file.
